The invention relates to a monitor system.
In recent years microprocessor control systems have been used to control machines and systems because they are inexpensive and flexible.
When safety aspects have to be considered such as in burner control systems, inbuilt routines are used to help detect fault conditions in the systems they are controlling. Such a control system is disclosed in GB Patent Publication 2139782 for example. However, such systems can be subject to unpredictable failure modes because of the integral microprocessor control and so leave an element of doubt when used for safety critical applications.
The present invention is concerned with resolving such doubts to maintain safe operation even when unpredictable operational faults may occur.